The Slits Of My Wings
by spotty-bee
Summary: While surfing the web, I came aross a FAQ for Gargoyles. While exploring I found the question. How can Lex wear cloths? His wings are pierced. I found this intresting. How did Lexington's wings get pierced? Heres my idea... Lexington's past!


Screams,the sounds of fighting, the smashing of a club as it missed it's target, the clanging of fleeing, fearful lives sounded above. In the darkness of the rockory, a small hatchling hid in the shadows. Blood flowed from his wings that connected to his body. It split between his body and the ligament skin that kept him aloft, the hatchling shivered at the new sensation of pain. The feeling was new to him, and he didn't like it. From behind the upturned table the hatchling looked out, daring a glance. He knew the men that had attacked them had already left the rockory but ....

the sight of the room disturbed him for some reason. The eggs were smashed and now lay on the floor, the shells scattered and the inners oozing on the floor. His mother, one of the caretakers,

was on the floor, all manner of objects sticking from her chest, an odd red liquid leaked onto the floor from her. Why she was asleep at this time, he didn't know. Her purple skin clashed with the red. Her silky black locks were strung over her once beautiful face, which was now frozen in a fearful gasp. Her fangs showed and the red liquid was slowly dripping from her mouth. Her green eyes were small and wings were twisted in a stout and broken way, and her right hand was on the far side of the room. The hatchling grimaced at the sight of her, not knowing why, this was his mother. One of the most beautiful animal that cared for him. Loved him...

Switching gazes he looked at his older was sprawled on the floor, cuts in her body from one of the sharp objects the human had ran down with. Her own purple skin was split open revealing tissue and bone in some spots. The end of her tail was chopped off, her wings were open as if she were flying. Her own black hair was more tame then his mothers, and it covered her face completely. Hiding her aqua blue eyes. A same red liquid ran in the brick cracks from her body. Boldly he stepped out, flaring his nostrils at the new scents. He carefully walked forward, reaching out painfully, he poked his mothers wing. She didn't tell him 'Stop that.' or say 'No, no. No touch mommy's wings.' not even a 'Not now, baby. Mommy's tired.' in fact, she did nothing.

He had always been fascinated by everyone elses wings. Instead of being under armed like himself, they were on their backs. Able to cape themselves, and carry things while flying. Always fascinating. When his mother first saw him she looked, well..funny. Gasping, eyes wide. He always hated it when people made funny faces. Pulling their faces into odd shapes. Anyway, he was very young. In fact the other females were ready to have new eggs when he was born. The older gargoyle who had held him by his arms, showed off his squirrel like wings that were webbed from his arms to his legs. He only caught a few funny words the elder had said. Birth defect, runty, live, and nothing much to worry about. Ok that was a sentence. The clan cared for him, thats all that mattered.

A sputtering choke arose, pulling him from his memory. Looking over he saw his sister awaken, she shivered as well. With a happy squeak her tumbled forward. She looked up, causing him to stop. Red tears washed down her face and empty eye sockets looked back at him. He stared at her for a moment. Shocked at this new look. "Brother.." She said weakly "Get out of here.."

He looked at her,confused. He understood 'Brother' that was him. 'Get' was used when his mother often said "Get down from there." Meaning she wanted him some where, 'out' was used when they played hide and she wanted him to go out side of some where, but what was .. 'of here'? This was the only place he knew of, could there be something outside of here? If so, then how did he get out?

Now finally understand what she wanted he looked around the room. The room's walls were brick, meaning there was no escape from there. The adults often went up the stairs,stayed at the top for hours, then came back down. That could be the way out. Yet...

He looked at the circling staircase, that was where the attackers came from. There had to be an entrance up there though, those humans could not have just sat up there for his week long life then ran down with an attack for no reason. He looked at his sister,putting a hand up to her soft,wet with red liquid face. She smiled painfully. With that he turned, the sounds had stopped from above. Carefully he made his way up the staircase. Pulling himself up one step at a time. After a while he came to an,... what was this thing anyway? It was wooden, trimmed with silver and was split in the middle, golden hooks hung from it. A cool air came from it,entering the chamber from cracks in it's armor.

This sight would be no surprise to us, but for the young week old gargoyle, this was the first DOOR he had ever seen.

Hopping forward he jumped up and down, forgetting the reason why he had come up, and was now enveloped in how this object worked. He used his usual method when he found something new, he poked it. The door did nothing in response. He aslo noticed that this new itdom was hard, dry and had a smooth texture. Now he reached up and pushed it. Nothing. "Well" he thought "Its not alive." He also noted it was heavy..

"Mentor, did you find any survivors?" A voice called from behind this new object. The hatchling jumped back. "My god, lets leave this place. Its so..."

"We're not leaving yet, if anyone lived through...THIS. We'll find them, and get them someplace safe." Another voice said, it was much more scratchy and old then the other.

"Uh, it so gruesome here, sick... All the prisoners escaping in one moment, a bloody fight the next."

"Aie lad, I knew they were over limited. This proves it."

"We've searched all over, can we leave now?"

"No! These gargoyles are kin of ours, they came from Wyaren castle, we won't let them all parish... Did you look in the rockory?"

"No, but.."

"Well come on.."

The door was slowly being opened, the hatchling leaped back and fled down the stairs, he made it three steps before tripping and falling the rest of the way. After a hard landing the hatchling leaped up and ran toward his sister, quickly shaking her. There was no response. The old Gargoyle stepped down, sucking in a breath at the sight of the was a musterd yellow, and wore fine armer for the time. He had a sword tucked in his belt with no hilt. His one eye seemed to be useless, and he had a beard. Reaching down he felt the hatchling's mother's neck."No pulse.." He sighed. His companion a green gargoyle with a short white hair looked at the room and promptly threw up. The elder mean while was looking around. He was getting close, the hatchling hid his face in his sisters hair. Maybe the elder would think he was asleep to. Then leave.. The elder felt his sister neck, paused for a moment, then put his palm on the hatchling back. The sudden large hand cause the hatchling to yelp, throwing the elder back in surprise. With this chance the hatchling jumped onto one of the shelves and climbed to the top in a flash. From here he turned to look back down.

The elder looked up with a funny face, with that the hatchling frowned at hated funny faces. The elder's face returned to normal, a friendly smile on it. "Hello little one." he now stood up. The hatchling still unreachable. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

Now very confused the hatchling back away slightly, he had never seen this gargoyle before.. "Come here lad." The gargoyle smiled, beckoning with his hands. Slowly the hatchling stepped forward to get a better look at him. The other green gargoyle was squatting by his mother's side. Suddenly concerned the hatchling squeaked and jumped off the shelf, landing on the green gargoyle's back. The green gargoyle jerked up in surprise. Jumping up he turned in circles to see what was on his back. The hatchling snorted and hopped off. Crawling under his mother's handless arm he lay down. The elder sighed before bending down beside him. Silently he grabbed the child. The hatchling squeaked in fear,and tried to wriggle free. He didn't succeed. "Lets get you back to the castle.."

The hatchling could only watch as he was carried away. When the doors opened the child looked around in wonder. The red liquid was everywhere, sleeping people littered the ground. An odd light shone from the red and orange flickers. He had often seen the flickers on candles. He also noticed how cold it was out here.. The hatchling shook in the cool air. The elder noticed and picked up the remains of some tapestry, rapping it around the little one. The hatchling glanced back toward the rockory, the elder joined his stare. The yellow gargoyle sighed "Let them rest lad, let them rest.." Then flew off with the hatchling in his arms. The green gargoyle behind him..

............................

'Snap' a crack appeared on the webbed gargoyle statue, suddenly a green gargoyle broke out of the stone with a snarl. Lexington blinked slowly, breathing unevenly. What was that?

Brooklen looked over from his perch "Hey Lex, you ok? You look pale."

"Fine,I think.." Lex emitted. Shaking his throbbing head.

"Lexington! Hutson! You will both stay behind to protect the castle. Broadway, Angela, Brooklen, come with me on patrol!" Goliath ordered. As the patrol flew off Lexington held his head and tumbled into the sitting area.

"You alright lad?" Hutson asked joining him in the sitting room, settling into his reclining chair.

"I-I I don't know." Lex shudder, rubbing his head. "I had a weird dream.."

"Oh? What about?" Hutson asked pulling a deck of cards from the side table drawer. He began to shuffle them, not wishing to turn on the TV with Lexington's headache.

"A rockory.." Lex mumbled, trying to see the fuzz dream again.

"Yes." Hutson nodded, still shuffling.

"And.. blood, but I didn't know it was blood." Lex continued.

"Go on." Huston said, now shuffling the cards in the air instead of on the table.

"And a purple gargoyle with black hair....her face,I know her face but.." Lex groaned, rubbing his temples. Hutson nodded, keeping an eye on his shuffling."Anyway, the rockory was horrible, another purple gargoyle had eyes gouged out and the eggs were ....crushed into tiny pieces all over the floor and-"

Lexington was cut off when Hutson dropped all the cards, they fluttered down to the floor sadly. Lex looked at Hutson. Hutson seemed to be looking into space,hardly noticing him. "Hutson?"

"Huh?!" Hutson looked back at him.

"What? Do you know something?"Lex asked.

"You must not be getting enough sleep lad.. Go and get some. Use one of the spare bedrooms in here. You know, rest.." Hutson said. His mind beginning to slip away.

"Your sure you don't-"

"Don't question your elders Lexington, they have lived longer then you.." Both gargoyles looked over at Owen who just entered the room." Alexander is looking for you Lexington. He will not stop crying again."

"Oh,alright.."Lexington said, shaking his head. With a headache like this he didn't want to listen to Alex cry, but Lex wouldn't turn him down. As Lex left the room, Owen turned to Hutson.

"You do know something,don't you.." He spoke.

"Nothing the lad would want to know.."

"What did happen."

Hutson stood up and looked in the hallway to make sure Lexington was gone. "He was born with his wing defect, but not at the castle." Hutson looked back at Owen " At the prison. Gargoyles were there to keep prisoner's in. Lexington was born when the other females had new eggs." The old Gargoyle gave a tired sigh. "One day ten prisoner's escaped, it was a rippling motion. Those ten set ten free, then twenty more,thirty, forty..."

"Was the jail over populated?" Owen asked.

"It was a small army.."Hutson said simply. "The guards and Gargoyles were out numbered. The prisoners did catch Lexington , they pierced his wings. Must have been saved by his mother or sister,cause he lived."

"Did the slits heal?" Owen asked.

"No, loss of limbs don't heal, just like slightly sperated parts. Luckily it was around his waist. Thats why he can wear a loin cloth. Use to be tied with his wings, so he couldn't fly.."

"So he's the only one to live?" Owen asked. Hutson let his frown answer Owen's question. "I see, I must get back to kitchen work. If you'll excuse me Hutson." With that Owen stepped out the door and down the stair.

'So he had a memory dream..' Hutson thought 'but why now?'


End file.
